Sometimes I Wake Up Crying at Night
by Ex-chan
Summary: first of a series. 3+13, yaoi, OOC. DO NOT FLAME ME IF YOU DON'T LIKE YAOI!!
1. Default Chapter

well, i've finally done it... i have created a 3x13! ha-ha! *pauses* well, this MAY or may NOT be the first in a series. i like trowa and treize as a couple. almost as much as i like duo and treize or zechs and treize. tell me what you all think! oh yah... it has no particular timeline, but i'm saying it's a bit after the whole zero system incident... but in this, trowa has his memory. he's just staying home for a while. oh, i want to thank Mina SO much for beta-reading this fic! *big hugs* you're a lifesaver! *turns to audience* and you all agree w/me, don't you? *glare-o-death; pauses; back to normal* ok, neways... this fic (and series if it becomes one) is dedicated to her. *wavewave* thnx again!  
  
(treize) *moans* i feel like a slut.  
(ex) *chirps* you are, dad! look how many people i've paired you w/before! let's see... there's father (zechs), duo, trowa, wufei, heero... hell, even quatre!--and some guy whose name i DO NOT know! hehe... i should put you w/walker.  
(treize) *glare*  
(ex) eheh-he... *sweatdrop* i was only kidding about walker, dad! jeez...  
(jade) you should really quit while you're ahead, exztazi.  
(ex) yah, i'm getting that feeling too... *gulp* ok... right... ano... *turns to audience* just read the fic, peoples! in case you didn't see the couple it focuses on, this fic is YAOI!!! okies, see ya'!  
  
**********  
  
Trowa glanced through the crowd, trying to find his friend, Quatre. Not on the last rows. Center? --No. Surely he wouldn't be on one of the first rows... would he? Suddenly, he paused. Was that an aristocrats' jacket he'd just seen? Eyes backtracking, he focused on the figure dressed so elegantly and gasped, nearly faltering when one of his sister's daggers whizzed past him to imbed itself in the target beside his face.  
  
Hells. The aristocrat in the first row was his enemy, Treize Kushrenada. He was flanked on both sides by soldiers and... was staring straight at Trowa with a pleased look on his face.  
  
***  
  
"You were quite amazing, Mr. Barton. I was truly impressed."  
  
Trowa whirled at the sound of the cultured voice, poised to fight. He'd changed and now wore only a pair of blue jeans. "Why are you here, Kushrenada?"  
  
Treize was alone. He wore knee breeches, a satin tunic, a jacket, stockings, and boots. As casual as he could be in public. His smile was wary, hesitant. "Can I not enjoy myself sometimes?" He ran one long hand along the lions' cage, then ruffled a large male's mane. Surprisingly, the big cat allowed it, even going so far as to begin purring contentedly. Treize's voice sounded wistful when he said, "I used to adore the circus when I was a small child." His gaze turned to Trowa, watching him curiously. "You must truly despise me."  
  
The dark-haired pilot watched Treize coolly, visible bottle-green eye traveling first down, then back up the slender general. "You're not going to arrest me? Forgive me if I find that unbelievable."  
  
Treize shook his head, another smile lighting the icy beauty of his face. "I have more honour than that, Mr. Barton. Why would I imprison you when I desire you to win this war?" Trowa was halted from saying anything more by the appearance of his sister, dressed now in a blouse and slacks.  
  
"Trowa? Are you finished feeding the--oh my. I didn't know we had company." Catherine stood at the entrance, one hand holding back the cloth while the other had fluttered to her cheek. Trowa sighed and turned to her. "Cathy, this is Treize Kushrenada, General of the OZ Armed Forces." He watched as her eyes widened in curiosity and confusion, then turned to face the young aristocrat. "General Kushrenada, this is my sister, Catherine Bloom."  
  
When Treize bowed, kissing her hand, she blushed in embarrassment. "General Kushrenada... oh my... I didn't know you were going to be here! Um, are you here to see the ringmaster, sir?"  
  
Treize smiled. "Oh no, Miss Bloom. I was actually here to see Mr. Barton." He glanced over at Trowa and sighed. "But I was really just leaving. I know you must both be quite busy."  
  
Catherine shook her head fervently, clapping her hands in front of her chest, smiling genuinely. "Nonsense, sir. We were just getting ready to have dinner. Um... I'm sure Trowa doesn't mind." She glanced hopefully at the pilot of Heavyarms and he sighed.  
  
"Of course I don't mind, Cathy. It's not everyday one gets the chance to meet a general..."  
  
***  
  
Watching Treize and Catherine as they talked, Trowa could only be amazed. Treize Kushrenada was turning out to be quite human after all. It seemed he liked gardening, Opera, circuses, men, fine wines... waitaminute. Back up. MEN??  
  
He watched with renewed curiosity, noting anything that seemed to give his mind that impression and his thoughts were proven correct. Treize was long and slender, body almost feminine now that it wasn't encased in a uniform. He crossed his legs as a woman would, spoke quite animatedly, and seemed not to have a problem with talking about the things that interested Cathy--such as shopping. Now that Trowa really thought about it, he DID seem to remember some kind of rumor that had been circulating while he'd worked undercover in OZ. Something about Zechs fucking Treize and Noin and neither of them knowing about the other...?  
  
"You were in a relationship with Zechs, weren't you?"  
  
Both Catherine and Treize looked up at Trowa's abrupt question and Treize blushed. "Am I so transparent?" he said softly, meeting Trowa's eyes.  
  
The dark-haired teen shook his head. "You are acting a bit strange, but no." He tapped his fingers on the sofa's armrest and then leaned toward him. "You remember I was in OZ for some time. I heard a few things."  
  
Catherine blinked. "Trowa, why are you telling him this?" She sounded almost panicked.  
  
Treize gave her a faint smile. "Oh, Miss Bloom... I knew your brother was a Gundam Pilot long before Romafeller did. Do you know a young blond boy? Quatre Winner?" At her hesitant nod, he continued. "We're quite close. We trust each other with such things and Quatre seems to have taken your brother into confidence."  
  
Trowa nodded, affirming his statement. "And... Cathy, I'd like to speak to him. Alone, please." When she left, he turned to the now quiet general. "Why did you really come here, Treize?" The ginger head bobbed as he lowered it, fingers undoing the buttons of the jacket and retrieving a small diskette from a hidden pocket. He tossed it with a flick of his wrist and Trowa caught and studied it dubiously. "The statistics for new gundanium-armoured Mobile Dolls, Mr. Barton. I thought that you and the other pilots could use the information," Treize said softly.  
  
"Why are you doing this?"  
  
The general looked genuinely surprised by the teen's question. "Why? Because I want you to win the war. My role in this... travesty! ...is that of a destroyer, a tyrant--that is not the part I desire to play. However... I have no choice in the matter. What I owe to Duke Dermail, my uncle, is something that I cannot repay. So I fight for his cause. At least publicly." His eyes followed as Trowa stood and put the disk away, then returned.  
  
"You know... I may be making the biggest mistake of my life, Kushrenada, but I actually trust you. I think your sense of honour prevents you from betraying me or fighting completely for something you don't believe in," Trowa said quietly. He leaned toward the ginger-haired man, bracing his hands on the armrests of the chair on either side of Treize. They were almost nose-to-nose when he breathed, "Why me?"  
  
Suddenly, the sapphire eyes looked nervous. "Well, for several reasons, Mr. Barton."  
  
"Trowa."  
  
"Excuse me?" Treize looked bewildered.  
  
"Call me Trowa." He pushed forward a bit more, until he was standing between the general's thighs, his eyes trailing down the beautiful face and body in appreciation. "Now, you were telling me about your reasons for coming to me."  
  
The blue eyes closed and Treize took a shaky breath. "Well... if I'd gone to Quatre, it would certainly have made people suspicious, seeing the general of OZ meeting the leader of a family openly pacifist. It's intensely difficult to catch up with Heero Yuy or Duo Maxwell, and Chang Wufei has been quite irritated with me since I bested him in a swordmatch. You were easier to track and I happened to be on L3 for business. Not only that, but..." Here he faltered, glancing up at the dark-haired pilot. Gathering his courage, he threaded long fingers into Trowa's hair and leaned up, pressing his mouth chastely to the circus performer's. When he finally pulled away, he whispered, "I thought you were rather handsome."  
  
Trowa stared at him for a moment, savoring the feel of the soft mouth against his own and weighing the outcomes of the decision he was about to make, then he wound his arm around Treize's waist, pulling him off the seat and against him. "Then you shouldn't have many objections when I say I want you nude and lying on my bed."   
  
Treize's answering smile was brilliant. "I can't think of even one."  
  
**********  
  
Write to me! Mad-Hatter@dangerous-minds.com  
Talk to me! ICQ#50594140  
ja!  



	2. Sometimes I Wake Up Crying at Night: An...

well... 2nd part! seems this is a series after all! woo-hoo! ermm, too hyped up for a rant right now, so i'll just sign off! *waves* umm... this is a 2x1 lemon (ehh, more like lime), and it has a wierd quatre in it. okies. read it.... if you dare. (i said i'd never write a 1x2/2x1 and here i am, doing it. i'm wacked)  
  
**********  
  
"Duo, stop. I'm not in the mood."  
  
The self-proclaimed Shinigami paused, confused from the iciness in his lover's voice. "Heero? Wha--? All you had to do was tell me. Jeez. No need to go all Perfect Soldier on me." He pulled away from the cobalt-eyed boy, who was pressed against the wall, eyes wide and slightly panicked.  
  
Duo noticed this and frowned. "Oh Gods, Heero... I'm not him. I am NOT that bastard!" He sighed, running his hands through the loosened braid, pulling the tie out. "Do I LOOK like him?" He grabbed the slender shoulders--now trembling with repressed sobs--and shook him. "Heero, he can't hurt you anymore! Please believe me... "  
  
Heero jerked away, wrapping his arms around himself. "I'm sorry, Duo," he whispered, eyes pleading for understanding, and then fled the room.  
  
***  
  
"I just don't get it, Quatre. I mean... doesn't it seem like he'd stop having these nightmares?"  
  
The pilot of Shinigami waited anxiously for his friend's answer, drumming his fingers on the table. "Well?"  
  
The blond smiled faintly and sighed, lifting his head from staring into his teacup. He was in one of his calmer moments.   
  
"Duo, these things take time. He's very hurt and confused, and he will be for quite a while. One doesn't just experience rape and get over it. It takes years of patience and concern and... love." He met Duo's eyes, his own an icy shade. "You've been sleeping together. I'm surprised he's come that far. It shows how much he loves you if he's willing to even let you touch him, much less make love to him."  
  
The chestnut-haired pilot echoed Quatre's earlier sigh, nodding forlornly. "I suppose you're right."  
  
A laugh bubbled its way out of Quatre and the blonde smiled, only a hint of the usual madness residing in the depths of his too-clear gaze. "Of course I am, Duo! I saw inside his soul, did I not?" Elegantly, he wrapped a hand around Maxwell's neck, bringing their faces closer. When their mouths were nearly touching, Quatre gave him a sensual smile.   
  
"Do you want to know what I saw in yours?" he whispered sweetly, sliding his tongue over Duo's lips.  
  
Swallowing with some difficulty, the pilot of Deathscythe Hell nodded. "H-hai," he whispered, nearly hypnotized by the air of raw sexuality the room had suddenly taken on.  
  
Quatre left his chair, pushing forward until he was straddling his friend's lap, pressing against Duo's now rampant erection.  
  
Suddenly, almost as if waking from a trance, the dark-haired boy's eyes widened. "Oh no, Quatre! No, no, no! I can't!" He pushed the smaller pilot away, shaking his head. "I love Heero. I can't do this!"  
  
Abruptly, the room was back to normal, Quatre sitting docilely in his chair holding his teacup. His eyes were again cool, lifeless. "I saw loyalty, Duo." He sipped daintily and set the cup back down. "And it seems I was correct."   
  
Quatre glanced up at Duo, mad laughter beginning to spill forth from the full pink mouth. "Go," he giggled, "Rest. He will come to you."  
  
Duo left hastily, shaken by the change wrought in his friend.  
  
...Once again, Quatre was alone.  
  
***  
  
//I can do this. Duo is not him. Duo is NOT Dr. J. Duo loves me. He won't hurt me. I KNOW he won't hurt me.//  
  
Heero repeated this mantra in his mind, standing just inside the afore-mentioned's room, fidgeting nervously from foot to foot.  
  
The ex-thief was lying in bed, asleep, his hair loose and tangled around him.  
  
//Okay. Right. Well, this isn't getting me anywhere. I should go there now and lie beside him and let him take me in the morning when he gets up.// Heero shuddered. //But that's too much like what I had to do for Dr. J...//  
  
Instead, the Wing Zero pilot approached the bed and carefully tied the sleeping boy's hands to the headboard, rolling him on his back. Then he undressed, coming to straddle the long-haired pilot. //Thank the gods he sleeps nude...// was the errant thought that hit him as he leaned down and kissed his lover awake, waiting until the blue-violet eyes snapped open.  
  
"Heero..."  
  
"Don't talk, Duo. I... need to... to do this." Heero leaned down, kissing Duo again, then moved to his chest, licking and then biting a nipple.   
  
Duo moaned, arching toward the source of stimulation. Heero could tell that the slightly younger pilot was confused and, feeling he owed his lover an explanation, once more kissed him.  
  
"I just need a little bit of control in my life, Duo. Just enough to know I'm not... I'm not just someone's toy." Tears wound their way from crystalline, uncharacteristically emotional cobalt eyes to drip off a slightly trembling jaw. "I need to really KNOW that you won't ever hurt me. This is the only way I can convince myself."  
  
He let his lips wander their way down an expanse of smooth chest, licking here, nipping there--until he was before Duo's arousal. He blew a thin stream of air across it, making his lover's hips jerk.  
  
"Heero, you don't have to--ahh, gods, Heero!" Duo nearly shrieked the last when his beloved's soft mouth covered his erection. He was deep-throated with an ease that came from much practice.  
  
Duo couldn't help it when his hips began thrusting up into the moist warmth and he could have cried when it left.  
  
Cobalt eyes once again met his, this time filled with warmth and something nearing amusement.  
  
"You're enjoying this, aren't you?" Duo said, voice a frustrated growl, and Heero nodded.  
  
"Immensely."  
  
The Wing Zero pilot once more straddled his lover, smiling, and...  
  
"Oh, gods, Heero!" Duo bucked upward, buried nearly to the hilt in the slender teen's body. He had to force himself to be still, knowing Heero had to be in pain.  
  
After a few moments, Heero's lips descended on the other's, lifting himself almost completely off and then sliding back down. They set a rythm, Heero finding the best angles for both of them.  
  
Leaning over until he was lying against Duo, mouths locked, Heero untied his lover's hands. Almost immediately, said hands found a place to rest on the Japanese boy's waist and Duo thrust more strongly into Heero, meeting the movements of his hips.  
  
It didn't take long for Heero to scream, arching back and spilling his seed on both their stomachs and chests.  
  
Duo gave a stuttering moan, and with a few final thrusts, let Heero's internal muscles milk his orgasm from him. He caught the other boy as he collapsed, cradling him close.  
  
After catching his breath for a few moments, Duo smiled and kissed Heero on the mouth.  
  
"Convinced yourself yet?"  
  
Heero crossed his arms on the chest below him, resting his chin on them. "Yeah, I think so." He smiled faintly. "If only the others were as lucky as I."  
  
Duo blushed and changed the subject. "Y'know, Trowa's been actin' pretty strange lately, hasn't he?"  
  
The Japanese pilot nodded seriously. "He's been running off quite often the past several weeks. I wonder what he's doing... "  
  
Sighing happily, Duo squeezed the other boy and grinned. "Well, he can run around as much as he wants. I'm happy here."  
  
Heero's faint smile widened slightly and he nodded, voice soft. "So am I, Duo."  
  
***  
  
"You were right, Quatre."  
  
Quatre glanced up from his intense study of a page in an old magazine, smiling vaguely. "Right about what?"  
  
Duo sighed, knowing from the inane smile that Quatre was having one of his less sane days. One of those days when he'd giggle for no reason and cry at the drop of a hat. "Nevermind, Quatre," he said softly, smoothing back blond curls from the perfect oval face, exposing haunted, confused aqua eyes.  
  
"Little songbird... poor little songbird," he whispered, heart breaking when Quatre leaned into his touch like an affection-starved child.  
  
It was true that he and Heero had each other, and Trowa had his sister, and Wufei had his friend Sally Po, but who did little Quatre have to cling to when he was in pain? His father was dead, his sisters were scattered to the four winds, and despite the many people that stood in the Winner organization, none were truly close to the small blond boy.  
  
Even amongst the pilots, the only one that could stand being around Quatre anymore for an extended period of time was Duo. Duo took care of him as best he could, but there were some things he just couldn't do for him, however much he might want to.  
  
What more could be done?  
  
What more, indeed...  
  
**********  
write to me!  
Mad-Hatter@dangerous-minds.com  
talk to me!  
ICQ#50594140  
  
ja! 


End file.
